


Into The Dark

by AsgardianTeaCup, TricksterGod



Category: Thor (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianTeaCup/pseuds/AsgardianTeaCup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGod/pseuds/TricksterGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there life after death. When Magnus hears about the results of the events that took place after Loki's return to Asgard after his attack on New York he can't seem to imagine life without Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This fic contains some information contained in Thor The Dark World. If you read this be aware that you may come across some spoilers. You have been warned.
> 
> Gods this was hard to write! My poor baby! Went a little au with this one as far as events in Thor The Dark World go but that will be obvious when you read if you have seen the film. This idea came about while at a photo shoot for some friends. Needless to say the plot bunny started running about and this fic was born. The dialog with Magnus and Frigga was written in rp form with a friend of mine playing Frigga.

The rain poured as Magnus stared out the window of his small apartment. Magnus spend his nights doing one thing and one thing only...Waiting. He waited for the man he loved to return. He waited for Loki.

He remembered the last day he saw his love. He promised he would return to him. That all the powers his father had would not keep him from Magnus. That they would be with one another soon. That was four years ago. For four years he waited and he promised he would never stop waiting. He would wait till his last breath if that's what it took. He would never stop waiting.

Over the years Magnus saw things he would never have thought in his life he would see. He saw aliens attack New York. He saw terror in Germany. Every time he knew Loki was there. He watched and told himself over and over again that wasn't the Loki he knew. The Loki he knew was still there. He had to be. Every night he would watch, hoping, praying that one day Loki would see what Magnus saw in him. The pained man that he loved.

Magnus jumped when he heard the sudden knocking on his door. He turned toward the apartment door and furrowed his eyebrows. Who could possibly be at his door so late? Climbing off the couch he crossed the small living room and to the front door. Upon opening the door he was greeted by a woman. She was older, appeared to be in her fifties perhaps. Her long, curly blonde hair pulled up into a modest up do. She wore a modest dark blue dress under a black rain coat. Umbrella in hand to shield her from the rain that poured down she looked at Magnus. Her expression was pleasant but her eyes told otherwise.

"Magnus..." The tone of her voice was soft, a touch of apprehension edging her words.

Magnus tilted his head...Confused he nodded. "Yes...And, you are?"

Had they never met? No...no they had not. Frigga, not wanting to intrude on the private haven he had found within Magnus, had never come forward to meet him. How she regretted that now..."Frigga, I am...Loki's mother"

The tired detective for a moment thought he was asleep. Dreaming some sort of odd dream about meeting Loki's mother. He spoke of her often. He always wondered what she would be like. She was warm, welcoming and beautiful. He shook his head as his eyes widened.

"I uh...Wow...It's an honor to meet you." He was unsure of what to say, what to do. He gave her a small bow, knowing how ridiculous he must look.

'Under this circumstance...' Frigga shook this thought away and offered him a light smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Magnus..." Gripping the handle of her umbrella a little tighter, she took a breath.

Magnus gave her another confused look. It was then that he realized he was leaving her out in the rain.

"I'm so sorry...How rude of me. Please, come in."

He led Frigga in from the rain and shut the door. It was good that he had done that, the rain began to poor more and more once the door was closed. Turning back to the Asgardian woman he smiled. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He wasn't sure...Was he to call her Majesty? Queen?

"I...." She broke off to close her umbrella and place it under one arm. "Have something I must tell you..I believe it would be better if you...sat down..."

Magnus knew this wasn't anything good. He was a cop, he used the sitting down line more often than he would have liked to.

"I think I would rather stand." What could possibly be so bad? Had he been arrested for his crimes in New York?

"As you wish." She conceded, folding her hands together. "Loki..." A knot formed in her throat, eyes falling closed for a moment, she steadied herself, reopening her eyes to lock with Magnus's. "Loki has....passed."

For a moment it was as though he couldn't understand what she was saying. Like she was speaking some foreign language.

"He what?"

He looked at her with a confused look. This didn't happen. Gods didn't die. He was supposed to live forever. If this was some cruel trick and it was Loki in descize Magnus might just kill him.

"He has gone to the halls of Valhalla, the after-life..." Reaching up with one hand, Frigga cupped one side of his face, speaking despite the lump in her throat. "Loki is no longer with us...."

His jaw dropped ever so slightly. That was what she had said. He couldn't understand. This wasn't happening. It wasn't possible.

Shocked at the news he stumbled back and into a chair placed against the wall. Looking up at her his confused state didn't waver.

"How? When? Please tell me what happened."

"He journeyed with his brother to a dark realm in order to defeat an enemy that threatened all the Nine Realms..He fought...he fought valiantly but...he...he did not return with his brother to Asgard..."

Magnus fought to keep the tears at bay. He needed to. He was a cop. He was good as masking his emotions. So why was it so hard even now?

"I see." Those were the only words he could muster in response. He said nothing more, out of fear he would break

Frigga watched his face, watched the emotions that flickered over his features. "Do not mask your sadness before me Magnus...you are as easy for me to read as..." She could not finish her sentence, as the ball in her throat had returned.

Magnus choked on a tear, despite her words about not attempting to mask his pain he fought back the tears. It wasn't in him to cry.

"Thank you Frigga. Thank you for coming here and telling me."

Magnus thought about what might have happened. What may have taken his love from him. He buried his head in his hands as he silently cried.

"Were there any last words from him? Anything at all?"

She froze then, recalling what Thor had told her, his words, his regret, his apologies. Should she tell him what he had said? And cause him more pain? It was not in her to do such to anyone, not for any reason. 

"He went quickly, Magnus..."

Magnus nodded. "Good." He couldn't quite seem to grasp what was going on. His body stopped producing tears. He could feel the need to cry, but his body would grant him no such liberty.

Finally Magnus rose from his place in the chair and straightened his posture before looking back at the Asgardian woman.

"Is there anything else Ma'am?"

 

"No Magnus..there is naught else but this..." Frigga took both his hands and held them tightly for a moment. "Should you need to talk with someone, I am here..."

Magnus gripped her hands lightly and nodded. Still grasping what happened he looked down at the ground. He needed to be alone. He needed to be with his thoughts.

Lifting his hands clasped in hers, she pressed her forehead to them for a moment, before releasing them and stepping back, to leave. "Farewell Magnus...I'm sorry..."

Frigga stood and crossed to the door, turning to give Magnus a reassuring smile before walking out the door, leaving forever. Magnus stood in shock. This wasn't happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. No, Magnus was a mortal...He was supposed to die before Loki. Loki was supposed to come back. Loki was supposed to be with him. None of this made sense. Slowly and as though under some sort of possession he crossed toward his desk...And his gun.

The gun fit nicely in his hands...It would be perfect. Quick, easy, the perfect exit from this world he no longer belonged in. Looking to the door he knew where he needed to go. Where it all began. Where they first encountered.

The drive felt like an eternity. His pistol sitting ever so longingly in the passenger seat as he drove. He was scared, he didn't know how to this. The voice of reason screaming inside of him. "Don't do this. You're a police officer. You can't do this. This isn't what he would want from you." Magnus chuckled manically and shook his head. "If he didn't want this of me then where is he?"

After what felt like forever Magnus found himself parked in front of an old abandoned warehouse. He killed the engine and stared into the darkness. The gloomy building beckoning to him. Calling him home. He took the gun in his hand and climbed out of the car. He didn't bother to close the door, he wouldn't need it anymore. Not where he was goin. As he approached the building his life with Loki flashed before him. His first time meeting him. The first time they shared there selves with one another. Loki promising he would come back, that was the one that rang ever so clearly in his mind. He could see it clear as day. He would never see him again. Never hold him, never tell him he loved him, never share another day together. This pain, it was too much to bare. He couldn't take it.

At last he reached the inside of the warehouse. Looking around he began to shake. For a moment he thought he wasn't going to be able to do it. He didn't know how. A voice filled the warehouse. A familiar voice...It was Frigga. Ghostly, almost non existent.

"Magnus..."

Magnus looked around as though he were waiting for someone to pounce on him. Eyes wide open and tears welling. He looked down at his hand that held the gun with a vice grip. It called to him. It called him home, called him to his love. He nodded, a tear falling from his face and landing on the gun. Slowly he pulled it up, stroking the cold dark object, it was now or never...he had to do it now or he never would. Closing his eyes he brought the gun to his right temple and pulled back on the hammer.

Looking into the darkness of the warehouse he saw an image growing more and more clear. It was him...It was Loki. He stood before him as clear as day. Just the way he remembered him. He looked at Magnus with a confused look. "Magnus...What are you doing?" Loki's gaze went to the gun, his eyes widened. "Magnus no..."

"I don't have a choice Loki...I can't live without you." His voice shook as tears continued to flow from his eyes. Loki shook his head. "Magnus...you must not do this...We won't be together when you die."

"And why not?! What have I done that was so righteous that I belong somewhere any better?" Loki smiled and shook his head. "You loved me."

And as quickly as it came the vision disappeared. Never to be seen again. Magnus looked as though he had seen a ghost. Gripping the gun tighter he closed his eyes. He saw Loki smiling, he saw them together again, happy, loving one another in a way fitting to them and them alone. He smiled as he squeezed the trigger. And like that...There was nothing. No sound, no sight, nothing...Just blackness.


End file.
